Hello! Baby
by aussiegirl-funkypunk
Summary: updatedBulma has woken up after being dumped by Yamcha. A night of wild drinking with Vegeta has made her feel sick, but he can feel the ki growing within her belly. Now, it's time for the couple to face the facts, they're destined to be together.
1. chap 1

**Hello! Baby**

a/n: Just a quick fiction about the facts of life - lol, except it's based in the wonderful world of dbz!

* * *

Storm clouds were gathering outside in a dark mass of fury and thunder rolling in the distance. It was loud and it sounded as though the heavens were to wreak havoc onto the planet earth, or maybe that was just what it sounded like when you had a hangover. Nulma rolled off the side of the bed and realised she had thrown up there are few hours before she had crawled into her bed. The cold vomit on her face made her heave so she rushed to the bathroom andleaned over the toilet, she felt like she was going to be sick again. She held her stomach as she threw up. 

She noticed out of the corner of her there was movement in her bed beneath the sheets. Quickly she grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned her mouth of any possible mess. She looked at herself in the mirror and she gasped, her make-up looked traigcally smudged and her hair look as though she had been electricuted several times. She combed it back down with her fingers and desperately tried to rub off the mascara that had begun to run down her face. Whoever was in her bed, she had to make sure she looked impressive.

Tip-toeing across the floor she whipped the sheets off the stranger and shrieked in dispair, her hands covering her gaping mouth. Vegeta rolled over and gazed up at her, he did not look so shocked, in fact with that smug look on his face he seemed to be rather pleased of himself. His eyes are on her, going up and down. Bulma looked down and realised she completely naked, her womanhood and her plump supple breasts exposed and she dashed back to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. With her back pressed firmly against the door, her chest heaving rapidly as she tried to grasp the concept of what hat happened last night. It all seemed blank, but the more she thought about it blurry images came back to her mind and suddenly she remembered sitting at the bar down the road after something bad happened and then at some point resting her hand on his crotch. Then it came back to her.

"Yamcha...dumped...me..." Bulma wailed and fell onto the floor. Her guts hurt from all the vomiting although she felt as though she was going to throw up again. Yamcha had left her for another younger woman at the bar so she had called up Vegeta who had reluctantly accepted the invitation for a few drinks.

She heard foot steps in the bedroom, Vegeta was getting up and heading towards her direction. She felt panicked and stressed and crawled over to the toilet basin again as she felt as though there somthing was awfully wrong with her body. Vegeta opened the bathroom door, he could feel her ki was weakening and he knew this was a sure sign she was sick.

"Bulma?" Vegeta's voice was husky from last nights drinking session. He had to admit, Bulma was a fun girl and he didn't understand why an idiot like Yamcha didn't realise what a great girl he had but after all, he was an idiot. He heard a thump then he rushed to the toilet where Bulma's body was laying on the floor, limp and seemingly lifeless. He scooped her up in his arms and took her over to the bed and rested her body gently onto the mattress.Her face was pale and her ki was diminishing. He placed his hand over her stomach and he feel the sickness inside of her but then, it didn't really feel like a sickness of any kind that he was familiar with. He rubbed her stomach again in circular motions and then he felt it. His eyes nearly popped out of his head and he jumped back and away from her.

Bulma's eyes open slightly and she stared at him, "what's wrong?" Vegeta blinked, what was he going to do? He couldn't accept this. Last night was just a load of hazey drunken memories of wild, unbridled sexual moments...in the taxi...on the front porch...in the shower...on the couch and then in the bed...it was incredible. He looked at her, though she was sickly looking now her body was still appealing, slender and after what had happened last night, it was also strong and quite flexible in the most pleasurable way.

"I feel so horrible...my head hurts and last night..." Bulma coughed, her stomach was churning and the painwas so intense.

"Last night was, as it appears to be our destiny...you're a princess you know...after spending the night with a saiyan prince" he smiled and then he sat by her side, stroking her head affectionately. What had come over him? He felt drawn to her now, like a magnet. There was something about her scent, it had changed from last night. There was something to do with the mating that had taken place, his body was now beginning to bond with her body, he felt strange needs to hold her and touch her and kiss her. He leaned forward and nibbled her on her ear lobe and then down her neck he traced her warm flesh with his tongue.

Bulma gasped in response and the feeling of sickness lifted, "princess?" He cupped her face with his strong palm and looked into her eyes.

"You're not sick, there is a small ki in your stomach, gathered by a few cells blending together and growing..." he smiled, the thought of such a successful mating seemed like a dream.

"If you're saying what i think you're saying then i definately want to get the hell out of here" Bulma leaned forward and tried to get up but everything hurt and she fell back, though the prince caught her gently in his arms and helped to lift her up.

"Would it be so bad?" He asked as she hobbled over to the door to leave the room ,sill clutching her stomach.

"I can't do this Vegeta, last night i was drunk...i can't be a mother...my body...my life" Bulma began to cry as she opened the door. Vegeta was quiet for a few minutes, his eyes fixated upon her body, something inside him was telling him to not let her go anywhere, she was carrying his offspring, she had accepted his body last night which sealed the bond between them, he had to speak up.

"You would be beautiful mother, and i would be loyal to someone as beautiful as you. I'm not an idiot like you know who and there's something about you know which makes me want to run over there and kiss you and i'm trying to hold back and it hurts, it really does.." Vegeta stood up, it did hurt and it looked as though she was begining to see that. She glared at him, her eyes first clouded by anger but it looked as the those clouds were begining to lift.

The rain outside was beating down onto the roof and Bulma's head had ceased it's thumping and she felt Vegeta's ki soaring through her body, "what's happening?"

"Our love is sealed from last night and now my ki flows through your body to ease your pain because i do not want any harm to come to my mate" Vegeta explained, almost amazed that he himself knew what was happening. It was a starnge feeling being connected to her like this now but at the same time it was a satisfying feeling and he was curious what it feel like next time they made love, he would feel their pleasure combined. Bulma was silent for a moment.

"I'm going to have your baby..." her eyes are teary but then she found solid arms folded around her body, his hands resting gently on her belly. He nibbled her ear again and purred.

"Our baby, our son..." he whispered. She spun around and she looked into his eyes. He would certainly be loyal and he obviously cared for her if he was sharing his ki to ease her pain, he was offering her a better life than what Yamcha had offered plus a whole lot more, she had remembered their several outrageous acts last night and each experience forced her to reach and extreme pleasureable height like she had never felt before and he could sense the sex of their unborn child.

"Damn!" She gurmbled.

"What now woman?" Vegeta grunted.

"I'm in love with..." She leaned for and kissed him on his cheek then nuzzled her face deep into his chest which felt unbelievably good, as though her body really was bonded to his. She kissed his naked chest and closed her eyes as he carried her back to bed and began to draw her a nice hot bath.

* * *

a/n: awe..........i love it! I hope you do to! please review! 


	2. chap 2

a/n: This was meant be a single chaptered story but hey, what can i do if you guys want more?

Thanks for the reviews and for your compliments, much appreciated.

He trained everyday, there was nothing strange about that and she knew it, but it still bothered her. Her slightly rounded belly forced her to wear looser clothing and she couldn't even fit into her favourite pair of sassy red heels. She loved slipping her feet into her sheep skin boots in the morning and kept them on all day, it amazed her puffy her feet were in the early stages of her pregnancy.

She was busy cleaning the house, washing dishes and scrubbing floors and toilets. She hated domestic duties but she didn't feel comfortable hiring people to do the job like her parents use to do. She did wish, however, that Vegeta took more care of the home he also lived in, he doesn't even try to hang his towel up in the morning after a shower. He was becoming more distant and silent while she was feeling the strain of her weight gain, her fluctuating hormones, sickness from carrying a child and the strain of her relationship with her mate was drving her crazy.

Every night he would come to her bed and every morning he would be training. It was an unbreaking cycle, he just didn't seem capable of devoting the necessary time to her anymore, it as as though she was going through with this pregnancy alone and it was tough. She pulled the wet clothes out of the washing machine and thrw them into the clothes basket angrily. Then she felt his ki flowing through her body, it was slight and sparingly but it was comforting, he was feeling her anger and this was his way of letting her know he hadn't forgotten about about her. It calmed her down and she took a deep breath. It was reassuring but just not enough.

It was getting hot, summer was becoming more and more uncomfortable for Bulma so she hopped into her green polka-dot bikini as she headed outside to hang up the washing to dry. Nobody would see her, the fences were high enough so she didn't mind. Her top barely fit her as her breasts were full and plump but she loved that particular added curve to her figure, they made her feel very sensual when she wasn't focusing on her belly. One by one she hung the wet garments up on the line, occasionally wiping the sweat from her body. His ki was behind her and she felt his strong hands slide up her back and over her shoulders, he held them firmly and rubbed them. It felt so good, she tilted her head to the side as he kissed the side of her neck, she missed his lips.

"I'm stronger now" he whispered into her ear as he begain to raise his power level, she felt it grow and it felt hot and it burned her like an electrical current but then the yellow aura seemed to flow from his body over and through hers and the feeling was incredible. She gasped as the electric current grazed her breasts and down her belly, reacting to the growing life form within it and then it continued down her legs and then ventured inside her. He purred as he kissed her savagely on her neck and down her shoulders.

She turned to face him, brushing her fingers through his glowing hair she then hugged him close to her body. The aura slowly faded as his power decreased. He kissed her and growled deeply as he left her and headed back to the house, a gesture that inclined his need to mate. Bulma tried to hide her giggles with her hand but it was just impossible not to love the strange things she was learning about him. He was a man, a siayan but he also came across as a noble animal, a beast with simple needs. She was feeling lucky again, her life felt a little better as she followed him to their bed where they're loved soared from their bodies for hours between the sheets.

An evening of ecstacy. Her hair was messy and her legs hurt but she felt good, she felt attractive, she felt sexy. She felt like a real woman after spending an evening mating with him. She rubbed her belly, remembering how he had done the smae as she rested from their activities and she smiled. This was her son, he was growing everyday and she wondered what he would look like and if he would be a fighter like his father or intelligent with ambtion like his mother. She was feeling excitement crawling over her skin just thinking about the possibilities. Names to call him ran through her mind.

"Woman!" He called from downstairs. Bulma grumbled and wrapped a robe around her body, tying it at the waist as she trod downstairs. There he was, holding his arm out, blood dripping from a deep cut near his wrist. Bulma noticed the wound instantly and rushed to his side. She grabbed some tissue and pressed them onto the open cut.

"Ouch! It bloody hurts! Be careful!" The prince snapped, his mate shying away from his anger shielded her face with both her arms, a simple defence she had learned from sadder times in her life. Vegeta did nothing, only starred at her, wondering why she always acted like then when he raised his voice. He would never hurt her, it wasn't in his saiyan nature to hurt any female creature if it could be helped but it was becoming clear that his mate had a shattered past. instead of provoking her to explain her actions he just patted her on the back and thanked her for her help as he left to go and continue his training. Bulma just sat there on the floor, crying quietly so her mate would not detect her sadness. She would hate that particular male forever for the impact he had put on her life. She had forgiven him each time it had happened, everytime his hands hurt her she found a reason to forgive him.

"I was so stupid! Dam you Yamcha!" She muttered as she got up onto her knees and then back onto her feet. She walked out doors with both her hands resting on her belly, and she felt the baby kick and it hurt.

"Ouch!" She yelped as the baby kicked again, the little buggar was a fighter already and wanted to start a fight. She grasped her stomach tightly as she hobbled over to the gravity training chamber. His ki once again flowed through her as he exited the chamber, the blood was running down his arm in but a trickle but his concern was for his mate who was in pain, he hoped she would be strong enough to hold a saiyan baby inside but perhaps it was just false hope. She wasn't strong like Chichi. He caressed her stomach and felt the baby kick again, it was amazing. Bulma's pain subsided as she felt her mate's ki relieve some of the pain. Vegeta's hand was firmly on her belly, directly where the baby was resting and then the kicking stopped, his ki was matching the ki of his baby and the two connected for a moment, a moment shared by father and son.

"He's strong" Vegeta mumbled.

"No shit!" Bulma spat, lightly slapping him across the head, "you big idiot, i can't believe you did this to me!" Vegeta blushed, he couldn't believe it either, he was lucky, he had such a wonderful mate, beautiful and sensual, her body growing more beautiful everyday as her belly grew and her breasts protruded even more, her hips becoming all the more seductive and the he looked down at his groin...

"I can't believe you can do this to me, every five minutes!" He laughed, trying to force his emotions to steady to calm his hardened member. Bulma smiled smugly, she liked having that kind of power over him, now she knew why everyone considered Chichi to be one of the most pwoerful women in the world, she had power over her mate.

"Are you happy?" Vegeta said as he turned to return to his training.

"I think i am" Bulma replied, smiling and then thinking about that man again. She tried to rid him from her thoughts but she knew that the past she had shared with him would haunt her for many months yet.

a/n: I hope you liked this chapter too. Please review it, i would be most obliged.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Baby!

a/n: I'm back peoples, so sorry for the long wait for an update, it's seriously been many months but alas, now I have some time…plus a new pc with word and spell check. Hope you like this next episode, enjoy and review…it'll only take you a second!

----------------------------------

Bulma sat down on the couch with a loud angry thud. Vegeta hadn't made an appearance in many days, forever in his chamber; she hadn't even managed to catch him eating.

"Stupid males…Saiyans, humans…all men are stupid!" She spat as she turned the television on and watched a nice sensual soapie about a bunch of friends who all have at some point or another slept with each other, stories like this amused Bulma. Her tummy was now well rounded and she was coming into her final month of pregnancy. She felt heavier in everyway and was beginning to hate the cellulite she swore she could see on the underside of her arms and around on her rounded back side and sown her thighs, it was everywhere and she had had enough. She thought it was love, and it was at first, everything seemed so, well timed and productive but now, with the prince training harder and harder she was becoming a colder and a bitterer person.

Every time there were advertisements on the television showing young, thin blonde bombshells all Bulma could splurt out was, "slut!" It wasn't healthy and she knew it but rubbing her tummy was not bringing her the comfort that she had come to rely on, or the ki that use to flow through her body from Vegeta was becoming more sparingly and less often.

A door slammed outside, it was the training chamber. Bulma hurried over to the window and watched a dirty, sweaty Saiyan figure emerge from what seemed to be his new home. Wet and dry blood stains were all over his body, his chest was bare and cut up, his hair looking limp and greasy but it was his eyes that had changed the most. His ki reached Bulma and she felt it, it was not right, something was very wrong and she felt afraid. She hurried outside and, holding her nose as he smelt rather disgusting, she embraced him with her other arm, nuzzling into his chest.

"Get off! Ouch! That hurts! Grrr…!" He pushed her off gently and walked past her. Bulma stomped her foot and he ignored her and walked inside. What the hell was going on now? She followed him inside and he collapsed on the couch, laying on his back with one eye half closed because the eye lid appeared to have been cut. She walked over to him and slapped him hard across his left cheek and then repeated her action on his right cheek.

"Asshole!" Bulma squealed and climbed back upstairs, she wanted to run for the added affect of her anger but her round belly was weighing her down so with each step she thudded heavily, just to prove her point, she was extremely pissed off.

Vegeta cried out in pain for her attack and got up, watching her with eyes of pure hatred as she disappeared from sight.

"So, what's her problem?" He grunted but then he blacked out and fell back down on the couch and drifted off back into a deep sleep. For days he had been laying on the floor in the training chamber, one of the training bots had knocked him completely senseless, rendering him unconscious until today and not once had that blasted woman checked on him and yet she thought she had a right to be mad. The androids were going to be a tough enemy, she knew it and he knew what he would have to do in order to protect this woman and the child she carried. The child….Vegeta woke up with a start, thinking about how long it had been since he though about that little being inside his mate's belly, it would not be long now before the baby would be born and he hoped desperately it would be a strong Saiyan, strong like him and stronger than Kakarot's boy. Vegeta thought that would be nice. He managed, with a lot of pain, many grunts of discomfort and a lot of determination to get up and headed up towards the stairs and headed towards Bulma's bedroom.

Bulma was lying on her bed on her back, arms stretched out and her eyes fixed on the dirty, blood stained prince.

"You deserved it!" She said sweetly, though she did not smile as she spoke; only rubbing her tummy with her right hand.

"And you deserved that!" Vegeta spat nastily, nodding towards her swollen belly, he turned his back on her and went into the bathroom, he was desperate to have a nice wash, although the small cuts would sting he would put up with the pain, no pain was bigger than putting up with the his mate. As Bulma lay on the bed hurt, Vegeta embraced the rush of hot water down his body and he closed his eyes, she was firmly in his mind, he envisioned the night when all of this began and first felt the overwhelming sensation to protect her, to love her and please her. Perhaps, to love her? His eyes shot open and he could see her reflection on the glass door of the shower. Did he really love her?

Bulma's face was a little red, was that a tear rolling down her cheek? Vegeta turned the water off and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked over to her and sat on the bed.

"Jerk!" She said as she rolled over, facing her back to him. Her gently pulled her by her shoulder so she could face him.

"I was passed out in the chamber while training. I couldn't contact you or send you my ki to comfort you…." As he said that his ki was flowing through her. She had been there when he first learned how to transform into his super form, she had been there for him when he arrived on Earth after the destruction of Planet Namek and had nowhere else to live, and here she still was, carrying his unborn child.

Bulma blinked, "passed out! You mor…"

Vegeta couldn't let her finished; she was always too much of a talker. He plunged forward and planted his lips firmly on hers, tasting her lips and she tasted his, her insides were burning with an intense desire for more but she could not satiate herself, not with such rounded belly. Vegeta groaned as he lay down next to her, he pulled his lips away from hers but before she could protest he placed his index finger against her plump, pink, sweet lips.

"You said you loved me once and I didn't get why, it seemed like such a stupid feeling, a wasteful emotion yet, looking at you whilst in the shower minutes ago I think that's what I felt…" he mumbled, his cheeks a little red, Bulma laughed.

"Wow that was corny…" she giggled and she let her hands travel over his chest, shoulders and then sown to his waist.

"Fine! I won't say it again!" Vegeta grunted and turned his head away but Bulma cupped his chin in her hand and directed his lips back to hers.

"No, say it again…" she grinned, licking her lips anxiously.

"Vegeta growled, "I love you…and that's the last time I'm saying it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Baby

Chapter 4

a/n: Awe…so when will they have the baby? Did Yamcha really beat up Bulma when they use to date? Does Vegeta even want a family or is he just trying to compete with Goku's mega popular status as the number one warrior on Earth? Read and find out…but reviews are most important, thanks to those who took the time to review, makes me wanna get creative here!

Horrible humid weather, the sun was burning strong, bright and beautiful, lighting up Satan City as though it had been kissed by angels. Capsule Corp was abundant with life as busied workers hurried about; making preparations to secure the area in case the androids over powered the z warriors in the years to come. It was going to take an awful lot of man power and state of the art technology to create a protective shield large enough to cover the entire corporation grounds.

Bulma was in hospital, her contractions coming and going, she had been in labour for close 10 ten hours and though doctors were monitoring any progress she was making, Vegeta still was not making an appearance. She felt like crying but then she fought the tears, the stupid prince was just not worth the energy, it was becoming clearer by the day that no man was worth the tears, they just weren't.

"Bastard!" She cried as she felt another contractions and she felt the baby move in her belly, it was getting ready to exit. She began to breathe loud and fast, both arms on her stomach, the pain was intense and fluctuating. She was desperately hoping that she would soon feel Vegeta's ki travelling through her body but it never came, she wondered if he had forgotten about their supposed love in the first place. She looked up at the doctor that was pushing her bed into the maternity ward; she was quite a young woman with raven hair and dark, narrow eyes. The pain was becoming greater and her legs spread, the moment was coming.

"Vegeta!" Bulma called out, grasping tightly onto the sides of her mattress, gripping on for dear life as she began pushing the little baby out of her belly. As she pushed she felt a wave of soft, gentle ki running through her veins and it calmed her, it was not Vegeta's but it was so pleasant and she felt a sensation of safety pass over her. The rest of the birth was a blur, Bulma was exhausted and she fell asleep soon after she saw her baby being carried away by a nurse to be wiped down and cleaned.

Vegeta was feeling distraught, his heart was pounding and his senses were sharp. His instincts told him to be wary and distant and for that reason he could not aid Bulma because he was feeling afraid, panicked even. He hoped she was okay but he knew that when he did go to see her she was going to be down right angry with him, he would not have an excuse or an explanation that would make it okay for him missing out on the birth of his first child.

He looked down at his left hand and twisted the ring on his finger, an Earth symbol of his bond to the woman he had confessed his feelings to. He grunted to himself, he didn't know what to do. Feeling worried he thought it best to see to his mate , no matter how angry she was going to be he was rather excited to see the baby.

He flew to the hospital, sensing out which room Bulma was in. He found it and hovered outside her window for a moment. She was fast asleep and in the corner of the room was the cot and inside the cot he sensed the ki of his son. He crossed his arms and just looked at his mate, pondering if it was wise to go in yet but the excitement was clouding his judgement so he entered.

He felt a presence behind him and saw a reflection on the glass window, "Kakarot?"

Goku was behind him, beaming happily but keeping his distance from the prince. He knew they would have a baby, the boy from the future had told him so and if he hadn't been there at the hospital at that very moment he may have never believed such an odd story about such an odd coupling.

"Guess you couldn't resist? Being a dad's great!" He flung forward and slapped Vegeta on the back and then transmitted himself back to his own home. Vegeta felt stunned, wondering why that Saiyan oaf had smacked him but the feeling passed and he began to wonder what it was going to be like to be a father. He opened the window and quietly flew in, his boots gently padded against the floor as he landed; he was trying not to wake his mate. He leaned over and looked at her face, she looked completely disgusting, her hair was messy, there were sweat stains running down her forehead and cheeks but her smell was an overpowering scent of something beautiful, he could almost taste her. The birth had done something to her and he was finding her more and more desirable by the second. Something stirred in the corner and then he remembers.

Vegeta turned around and walked over to the bundle in the cot, it was awake and looking up at its sire with the upmost curiosity. He had light lavender hair and eyes just like Bulma, blue and beautiful. The baby had an interesting scent as well and just as he expected, there was a tail whipping back and fourth across the blankets in the cot. The prince grinned and reached into the cot to touch it, it was the only way to wake himself up from this dream, his son's skin was soft, new and fresh.

"Get out" Bulma said, clearly now awake. Vegeta scooped up the baby into his arms and turned to face his mate.

"This is supposed to be important to us yet you tell to me to go? What's wrong with you woman?" Vegeta tried to cover his desperate need to apologise to her but at the same time he reasoned himself into believing he had in fact done nothing wrong.

"I mean get out! Give me MY child and then go. I don't care where you go as long as you never come back, I don't want to be with you anymore!" Bulma sobbed, the tears in her eyes were but she was certain she knew what she was doing. He had deserted her for the last time, he never once stood by her side when she needed him the most, he was no better than Yamcha. She had had enough.

Vegeta was astonished, the baby in his arms gurgled and smiled at his sire, Vegeta wanted to smile and pull faces at the baby but couldn't, it was like his soul had just been ripped from his body and his heart sucked dry of any emotion or possible feeling. He looked at Bulma, desiring her, wanting her, he felt he needed her but she was making it clear to him, he had had way too many second chances and she had had enough. He got it, he understood but he held onto the baby tight, not wanting to let it go.

"Blast you woman!" He shouted and placed the baby back into it's cot then flew out the window in a state of rage and pure madness. He didn't know where he was flying to, he didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. It was over. His once chance to have the sort of life he was jealous of and he ruined it.

Bulma was stunned, in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe what had just happened, she had put the prince in exile, hew as banished from Satan city. The baby was crying and she wanted to get up to feed it but she felt paralysed. She would never see him again. He was like the others though, but just like the other ex boyfriends, she was left feeling heart broken, desperate and now with a baby. She recalled the many times Yamcha had stood her up, again and again. One time at a club he had simply left her without her knowing, which for her, ended up being the most terrifying night of her and her man never came to her rescue. She was attacked by two young men on the streets, though she didn't recall anything else except for the repeated blows on her face and the punches in her stomach. She had woken up in a hospital after that, her bag was stolen and Yamcha was not by her side. This was the same, Vegeta had put her in hospital yet he was not be her side. They were the same, Bulma though, they were.

"I thought he could love…" Bulma cried. She got up and decided to feed her baby son, Trunks.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Baby

Chapter 5

A/N: Vegeta is and always will be a spoilt bad-ass brat, oh, but I love him so! Thanks for the reviews; I don't want to make this too soppy! I hope this chapter is a little longer for you, enjoy!

Vegeta didn't know where else to go, there was no being on the whole planet who was a friend to him. He knew nobody would ever forgive him for causing chaos on Earth with Nappa; nobody would ever treat him as a serious protector of Earth. He supposed as a last resort he could go see Kakarot but thought better of it, he didn't want sympathy from a low level Saiyan, he was a prince and then made his decision, he would leave planet Earth for good. He thought about his son but his mate had made herself clear, he could never see them again. He could never see any of them ever again.

"They weren't my friends anyway" Vegeta scolded himself as he headed back to Bulma's house. He searched through the space shuttle capsule cabinet and found one that would take him quite far out into the galaxy. He wanted to leave Bulma a note but he hadn't learnt to write the human language yet so he just took the capsule, went outside and released the space pod from its capsule. The pod slightly resembled a Saiyan pod, it was well cushioned inside, quite small and compact but he needed nothing more, just transport to get away from the planet. He opened the hatch and crawled inside; glad that he wasn't as tall as Kakarot otherwise it would have been an uncomfortable ride.

"Goodbye Bulma…son…" Vegeta sighed as the hatched closed. The pod was catapulted into the sky and out into space, he scanned through the electronic map inside the pod and found a planet that was void of life but had an atmosphere in which he could tolerate. He set the directions on the pod's control system and then folded his arms and closed his eyes; he would sleep for the rest of the journey.

_Back at the hospital…_

Bulma was once again asleep, her face stained with dried up tears. Her son was moving about in his temporary cot, he seemed upset, he knew something bad had happened. Bulma could feel that Vegeta was gone, she couldn't sense his energy, and she couldn't feel anything from him, had he cut his bond from her? Had she pushed him too far? She just wished that he had been more respectful of her, she was more important than his stupid training, even if it was for a greater cause, she was having his baby. She loved how it was when she first realised that she meant something to the arrogant prince, when she discovered that he cared for her when he stood up against Yamcha, even though there was no danger to him he still had taken the time to defend her. He was a decent person but somewhere in the past nine months, that part of his personality which was already fragile had disintegrated and he was once again consumed by his own ambitions and determination.

She looked out her window and her heart dropped, she saw one of her space pods taking off in the sky, heading out to space. It was definitely Vegeta, he was leaving her for good. She wanted to cry but it was as though she had no tears left, she felt numb and cold. Her son began to cry, and suddenly everything was becoming too much. She pressed the help button next to her bed to bring in the nurse.

"Is something the matter?" A small chubby nurse opened the door and poked her head in.

"My son…he won't stop crying…I fed him but I.…I…" Bulma sobbed. Damn you Vegeta, she thought, we should have left you dead after Namek exploded. She felt bitter now, after everything she had done and everything he had put her through, she was now left alone with a screaming half-saiyan baby.

"I'll look after him miss, you get some rest!" The nurse scooped up the baby in her arms with amazing expertise then took him outside and closed the door. The room was quiet and still, she felt overwhelmed but she knew the nurse was right and closed her arms and tried even harder to push away any thoughts of the prince.

Many hours passed before she awoke and realised she had a visitor, Yamcha was sitting beside her bed. She wanted to scream, she wanted to give him a thorough hiding but her energy was still sapped from the birth. Yamcha was staring out the window, Bulma didn't think he could have been too deep in thought, she knew he was a brainless thug after all.

"Please go away…" Bulma mumbled as she pulled herself up into a sitting position and combed her fingers through her hair, which felt quite greasy; she needed a shower pretty damn soon. Yamcha smirked.

"I saw Vegeta leave, in a space pod and since it was obvious you were fucking around with him I thought I'd check with you why he left, but here we have a baby!" Yamcha turned and looked at the cot, the nurse must have put him back once he had dozed off. Yamcha's voice was cold and heartless and fear was swelling up in Bulma's body.

"Watch what you say" Bulma spat, her blue eyes shone angrily, she never thought Yamcha would say anything like that to her, did he really think she would give her body away to a man if it meant nothing? Was that what he thought about her when she was with him?

"It's the truth…the guy is plain evil, you can't trust him…but I guess you needed someone to sleep with!" Yamcha stood up to go take a closer look at the baby. Bulma felt as though she was going to explode with rage.

"You hit me Yamcha! You stole my money!" Bulma stood up, her legs were weak and wobbly but her anger fuelled her on, "I love Vegeta and when he comes back I'm going to tell him everything and you know what?"

Yamcha was speechless; he couldn't believe she had confessed love for the saiyan brute, "what?"

"Nobody hurts his princess…he's going to kill you!" Bulma declared and lunged at Yamcha, teeth bared and arms outstretched. She didn't know how she did it but she picked up Yamcha and threw him out her window and she felt relief as she heard his body hit the ground with a thud. She leaned against the window sill and looked out at the sky, she had made a big mistake and she felt stupid. Yamcha could do whatever he wanted, Vegeta was no longer around to protect her and a sense of loneliness enveloped her body and she sunk back onto her bed, there was no hope left, her son and her only had her own parents left for support. She didn't think she could tell the others about her relationship with the prince, they wouldn't understand, they hated him for everything and all wished he was still dead.

_Far far away…_

Vegeta could feel the planet was unstable; volcanoes were erupting in the distance. The air was thick with smoke but his body would withstand it. He felt anger and frustration swell up in his chest. He could sense meteors heading towards the deserted planet and smiled, he would use them to train with. Hot rocks the size of entire buildings began falling at tremendous speed through the planet's atmosphere. Vegeta roared and blasted them, dodged them and felt alive. Even Bulma was out of his mind, he was now focused purely on surviving, and he would save this worthless hunk of rock from certain destruction.

"Yaaa!" Vegeta threw another energy blast and another large meteor and then what he saw next made his heart fall inside his chest. Thousands of meteors were heading towards him and then he found himself feeling rather stupid.

"Fool! If the pod is destroyed there's no way I can get home…I'm done for…" He muttered under his breath, his arms were limp by his side as he watched the rocks falling towards him and then there they were, Bulma and his son in his mind. He imagined her cradling him, he was teaching the boy to walk…to fight…

"Never!" He screamed, his arms outstretched, his legs were spread and his eyes flashed green at the meteors, something was triggered inside of him, like a light had been turned on and now couldn't be turned off. Power engulfed his limbs, his body, his hair; a golden radiance was all about him. He felt invincible and over confident and Vegeta smiled, it felt good. He roared with rage and one by one the meteors dissolved in the golden glow of Vegeta's growing power, he had transformed at last and he finally felt as though he had ascended to his rightful place in saiyan history, as the greatest super saiyan of all time.

As he looked on as the meteors vanished he thought he could see Bulma, he knew he was imagining her but he knew she was there, or on earthing think about him. He had done what he thought he could never do and he was filled with a childish excitement, he had done it. He, the prince of all Saiyans had transformed and now he didn't care about the pathetic life forms on earth, he didn't care if he was hated or not trusted, he was better than all of them. He powered down and he felt content. He wondered if he should return, perhaps not back to Bulma but Earth was a good place to live, at least it was stable.

"Blasted woman, stupid emotions! I was never like this!" Vegeta snorted and then it hit him, he was an entirely different being since he had first met Kakarot and his son, Bulma and Piccolo. Ever since Frieza had killed him and the Z warriors had wished him back, he had become different; he felt he had responsibility, he felt he owed it to them. When he was destroying planets with his saiyan comrades he didn't care less what life he destroyed, it was all just a job, a job that paid quite well. Now he trained to protect a planet, to stop such space pirates and he wasn't even getting paid for it. He didn't care for the money. Since fighting Kakarot he finally had a goal, to beat him and maybe that was what made him stronger, he had become a far better fighter since meeting the younger lower class saiyan. He looked down as his hands, they were sore from his defensive attacks, they were once killer hands but now they would carry his baby, they would be used to fight along side Earth's Z warriors against the androids.

"Right" he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth; it was time to go home. He climbed back into his space pod, hoping it had enough fuel to get him back to Erath. He set the coordinates, closed the hatch and closed his eyes, he was going home.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Baby

Chapter 6

a/n: Glad you like the last chapter…I'm trying to make the chapter's longer, honestly! Thanks for taking the time to review. Will Bulma and Vegeta be able put their difference's aside for the sake of their son or could they possible learn that just maybe, they do love each other? How far would Yamcha go to get revenge? Find out…

WARNING:LEMON SCENTED

The Briefs household was always quiet now. Bulma's parents now lived a few blocks away and she rarely had any visitors. Her son, whom she had named Trunks after her grandfather, was now three weeks old, today he was mucking around in his play pen. He was lucky to have such a rich lifestyle, he was surrounded by toys and though he was young he loved discovering what to do with the toys, how to play and to be creative. Bulma was completely fascinated by her little boy, he was the most interesting thing in her life right now, nothing else was really happening for her. Her work was always frantic but she had assistants and other workers to look after the business side of Capsule Corp. Everyday she hoped and feared, Vegeta would return. Yamcha had visited several times, he had assured her that he had told nobody about her son or her relationship with the prince, he did however remind her that she was nothing without a man by her side whether it be himself or the prince, he reminded her with several harsh punches and shouting matches on what was becoming a weekly basis.

A rush of warm air floated into the room, she thought she smelled him but she just shrugged, there was no way that man would ever see the light that he had been wrong and done wrong by her throughout the pregnancy. She was in the kitchen preparing Trunks' bottled milk when she heard a familiar voice from another room.

"Bulma…" Vegeta muttered, his head hung low as he spotted sight of her. She froze and he looked away, Bulma wondered if the prince was ashamed for what he had done, she assumed he was sorry. She put her hands on her hips.

"Well?"

"What woman?" Vegeta growled, still refusing to face her. Bulma shifted her feet and walked up to him, she grabbed Vegeta's chin and pulled his face to hers.

"I'm waiting!"

"For what? I can't bloody read your mind woman!" Vegeta was growing impatient.

"Oh puh-lease! You dweeb! You left me! Alone! With your baby!" Bulma bellowed and stormed off to the living room where Trunks was sitting in his play pen. She sat down on the couch with a loud thud and crossed her arms and legs.

"You told me to go…" Vegeta tried to control the growing anger in his voice but getting angry never helped when dealing with Bulma. He walked over to the play and looked at the boy, he was very small and wearing a funny cap and a large nappy, his skin was dark like his and his eyes were blue like hers. He had chubby arms and legs and messy lavender hair, when Trunks dropped one of his toys and looked up at him, Vegeta felt a wave of relief swept over his body, and he had done the right thing by coming back.

"I didn't tell you to leave the planet you idiot!" Bulma retorted, her lips were pursed tightly and her cheeks were red with frustration. She couldn't believe him, the way he was acting, it was like he thought he had done nothing wrong. He had left her and for three weeks she had to put up with Yamcha's punishing guest appearances.

"You made it pretty clear that you didn't want me around, and if you didn't want me then why the hell should I stay on this blasted planet?" Vegeta sat down next to his mate but kept the distance between their two bodies away by a few inches.

"You care more about fighting and being a saiyan prince then you did about me, carrying this baby around for nine months!" Bulma was fighting back tears, they were angry tears though, and she felt like tearing him apart.

"Why do you think I fight then Bulma? For Earth? For Kakarot?" Vegeta continued, "I have a family now and if my fighting isn't up to scratch then what good am I when it comes to protecting you? Huh?"

Bulma knew what he was saying was honest and true in his opinion. The way he had deserted her on hundreds of occasions when she was carrying Trunks for the sake of training made her feel as worthless as she had with Yamcha, he never once thought that she needed more than the feel of his energy to ease her pains, he never once bothered to understand the emotional aspect of what she was going through and perhaps he couldn't, but still, he could have tried. Bulma stood up and walked over to her son and picked him up. Trunks gurgled as Bulma nursed him in her arms, "meet Trunks".

Bulma sat down next to Vegeta and this time her body rubbed up gently against his, she then placed the baby in his lap. The prince didn't move, he was dumbfounded, this boy was really his son, the woman beside him really was his mate, or she had been. He picked Trunks up, his hands under Trunks' small chubby arms and held him before his face, as though he was examining him. Trunks blinked curiously and then let out a rather large burp.

"Oh Trunks…" Bulma laughed, "He needs his bottle!" She got up and went to the kitchen to fetch the bottle. Vegeta was stunned, the baby's smell, his energy level, everything about the boy seemed interesting and frighteningly new. Bulma returned and handed the bottle to the prince, "now lift his head and bring the bottle to his lips….that's it!"

Vegeta beamed a smile the made Bulma feel warm and fuzzy inside. Vegeta held the bottle to the baby and Trunks drank the milk greedily.

"He drinks four times as much than any other normal baby, saiyan blood I suppose…" Bulma pointed out. She wanted to take a photo of the pair on the couch but she couldn't bring herself to leave the room. She wondered, could she ever forgive him? Did he deserve a chance? Maybe he would be a great father but she wanted love.

"Yamcha has been coming here every week" Bulma said as she sat down. Vegeta look up at her, his eyes meeting hers, did he look panicked, she thought. She rolled up her shirt slightly and revealed a large bruise on her belly. Vegeta frowned but then his attention returned to the baby.

"Don't you care?" Bulma questioned, her fingertips brushing through Trunks' lavender strands of hair.

"Yes."

"Do you want to know what else he did? Huh? I couldn't fight him! I had a son; I had to let him…." Bulma sobbed, she didn't know if she had the courage to tell the prince more but he had to know. He deserved to know what sort of a human Yamcha really was, and what he had done to his miserable mate.

"Bulma" Vegeta muttered. Trunks had finished his bottle so he put the baby back into his play pen. He turned to his mate, she was looking at the ground, her blue hair was limp and her skin was unusually pale. He kneeled before her, his heart was thumping and his power was fluctuating with his level of anger.

"I'm sorry" Bulma cried and fell into Vegeta's body, he welcomed her with open arms and brought her to his strong chest. He wrapped one arm around her body as the other hand stroked her head. She was crying, he could feel her tears running from her face onto his chest, her body was shaking, was she scared?

"He attacked me; he threatened me with Trunks' life. I did what he asked, I betrayed you….you left me, I was angry but I never wanted to give myself back to that… that…" She collapsed in tears and Vegeta felt a sense of hatred in his chest soar. He thought he had felt the bond between him and her become severed two weeks ago, he never thought that she would be in any danger, especially from Yamcha. He had taken his mate, Yamcha had taken something that did not belong to him, he had taken something that was not to be taken by any other in existence and now here was his mate, hurt, terrified and desperate. He only had himself to blame. Bulma had just given birth; he shouldn't have taken her advice to leave so seriously, he should have waited for to calm down but then there were a lot of things he should have done for her that he never did. He lifted her body up a bit and brought her face to his, as their lips met and he felt her tear stained cheeks pressed against his he felt the hatred in his soul dissolve away, a bond between the two was reformed.

"He will pay with his life for what he has done Bulma" Vegeta purred in her ear and nibbled on her ear lobe, his kisses tracing down her neck and along her collar bone. Bulma hadn't expected this, was Vegeta going to kill Yamcha? Was he going to make love to her?

"I'll hold you to that…but Vegeta" Bulma pulled away, "I'm not ready for this, I can't go through with…" Vegeta stopped kissing her and looked at her, his eyes were glazed over with desire and Bulma could feel his desire rubbing up against her petite body but she couldn't…it was too soon. He had just returned, he hadn't apologised, she hadn't meant for any of this to happen, she could let herself become weak again. Vegeta leaned into to her neck again, his lips were soft on her skin and the feeling of his hot breath excited her but then Yamcha sprang into her mind and her body froze. She pushed the prince off and stood up.

"I don't want this!" She said, she had stopped crying but her voice was hoarse and dry. Vegeta was confused and pulled himself up onto his feet.

"You don't want me?" Vegeta replied, insulted.

"No, I do want you… but this isn't enough! I have to raise a son now, that's not something you can run away from and then come back too. I'm a mother; you can't just expect me to sleep with you when you want to…I need more!" Bulma felt like the situation was hopeless.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to love you? Is that it woman?" Vegeta walked over to her and rested his hands on her shoulder, "I'm trying…I'm sorry but I don't bloody know what else to do. This is new to me as well!" He brought his face back down to hers and pressed his lips fiercely against hers, they still tasted as sweet as he had remembered.

"I'd like that" Bulma whispered.

"What?" Vegeta's hands rand down the sides of her body, embracing her beautiful curves.

"To be loved, it's be nice for a change" Bulma responded to Vegeta's kisses and plunged her tongue in his mouth, catching him by surprise, her hands fumbled around under his shirt, she could feel his muscles were larger and she felt aroused. He was stronger, and he was listening to her for a change.

"Let's go have sex!" Vegeta purred into her ear, his body grinding against her. Bulma looked over his shoulder and her son was fast asleep. She could feel that Vegeta was highly aroused and the electricity circulating through their bodies was something they couldn't deny. She smiled up at him, her eyes were still filled with the sadness of a troubled past but at the same time they were filled with a sense of hope for a better future. Vegeta scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

He placed her gently on her bed then in two swift movements ripped of all of his clothes; he stood before his mate entirely naked and filled with confidence. Bulma giggled, she felt like a teenager again, filled with that childish ideal of true love and romance. She unbuttoned her blouse and began to remove her pants but the prince interrupted and lowered himself onto her body, her skin was warm and smooth against his, her scent was sweet and turned him on, her scent always helped him know the right time to enter her. He ripped off her pants, tearing the fabric and her undergarments from her body.

"I missed this" Vegeta growled, his voice husky as hormones pulsated through his blood, she was as beautiful as he remembered and she was his. Yamcha was in the back of his mind but he would have to be dealt with later. Before his eyes was a goddess, a woman, the only being who realised that the prince was more human than he thought himself. Bulma laughed.

"My body's changed a bit since having the baby you know" her cheeks reddened with a slight touch of embarrassment.

"It's perfect" Vegeta insisted, his hand's gliding over her chest and her stomach. He could see her stretch marks on her lower belly but he found them sexy, they reminded him of what the two had created, that in turn reminded him of the many times he had made love to her. Her scent was becoming strong and his hips were pressed against hers.

"Don't ever leave me" Bulma kissed his mouth again, her eyes still open. Vegeta blinked.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Vegeta grumbled, "I've only just figured out how important love is!" He nuzzled into her body as he began making love with his mate, remembering how the thought of her had helped him transform, she was his answer to his existence, and she brought him balance. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck so his lips couldn't leave hers; her legs were wrapped around his hips and she felt overwhelmed with the feeling of reconnecting with her mate.

"You idiot!" She giggled; Vegeta kissed her through and around her neck and then returned to her mouth. There was no other woman who dared to insult the prince, and just maybe, that was what he loved about her, she was the only one who dared to start a fight with him!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Okay, it has been so long since I've updated any fanfics, but I liked this one the most so I decided to start here. Hope you like the chapter.

……….Warning: lemon loaded………

Many months later…

She was lying in bed, fast asleep, her chest rising and falling with each precious breath. She was his everything; she was the reason why he trained, why he fought, why he lived. Really lived. Everything seemed to have more meaning now, especially since the birth of his son, Trunks.

Vegeta sat up and watched over his mate, his eyes travelling up and down her naked body. The had not made love that night, but they had played around and shared some laughs, Vegeta liked that about her, he could always get a kick out of her, she was a lot of fun to be with. He leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly across her soft skin along her chest, the rounded mounds of flesh were a great temptation and even though she was asleep he couldn't help himself. He kissed them and then let his head fall upon her chest, as he listened to her heart beat steadily, it was almost in timed with his but his was beginning to race.

"Bulma..." he whimpered, wondering if she could hear him. Bulma stirred slightly but did not wake. He was becoming impatient. "Bulma…!" He latched onto the her neck and began to lick and suck the skin, his left arm stretch down the length of her body and his hand crept towards her inner thigh.

"Wha?" Bulma yawned, arching her back as her body stretched. Her eyes slowly opened and a smile spread across her face, her husband was certainly a very active lover at times, actually, all the time and she loved it. He was very attentive; he always aimed to please her. She could feel his hand trying to work her up and the feeling of his hot tongue on her neck helped to arouse her from not only her sleep, but into an exciting state of lust and desire.

"Good morning to you too mister!" She giggled as she let her husband do as he pleased. He growled, nipped and licked as she moaned and writhed in ecstasy, she loved every moment and he loved her reaction to his efforts.

_Damn, you're hot!_ The prince thought, smiling wickedly as his fingers touched her most precious spot, she was on the brink of a climax, her breathing was becoming heavier, her nipples were hardened and her body felt like is on fire, burning with so many exotic sensations she thought she was going to explode.

"Come!" Vegeta grunted as he began to kiss her lips, sucking on her bottom lip tenderly as she gasped for air. She could feel his tongue working it's way into her mouth and she welcomed it eagerly. Bulma finally released and she felt her whole body shudder and twitch as she became engulfed in the pure sense of pleasure. Her eyes were glazed over and her chest was heaving, her breathing was rapid and there were droplets of sweat on her forehead and down on her nose. Vegeta smirked, he knew he did well and got up to go have a shower.

"Is that all?" Bulma called as she heard him turn the water on in the shower. Vegeta just smiled, he knew she was teasing but perhaps tonight they would ruffle the sheets again. He was about to step under the streaming hot water but something pulled him back, he could here crying. "Trunks…."

He quickly pulled on some shorts and raced out of the room. Bulma just sat up in bed, her hair messy and her eyes slightly bloodshot red. "What's wrong?"

Vegeta hurried into the baby's room, the boy was crying softly, it was almost a muffled cry like he didn't want to but could hold it back either. The prince walked over to the crib where the baby sleep and leaned over to look at him, the boy's face was very red and there were no tears running down his cheeks. Was he in pain? Bulma was soon by his side and as soon as she saw her son she scooped him up into her arms.

"Is he alright?" Vegeta asked, he felt nervous.

"I dunno. It looks like just a fever. I'll get him some medicine from the shops. Can you hold onto him while I get dressed and drive down the road? I won't be long." Bulma handed her son over then walked out of the room to get ready. Vegeta froze, his son was sick? Saiyans never got sick, even as babies, but then he was part human. He walked out of the room and into his own, patting Trunks gently on his back to calm him down.

"Bulma…"

"Sweetie, I really should hurry up…"

"But…"

"I won't be long, honest!" She smiled, she was acting like nothing was wrong, but something just didn't seem right, something was very wrong, it was definitely not a 'fever'.

"I think he should go the hospital. Saiyans don't get sick Bulma, ever. We have extremely efficient immune systems; we're a lot tougher than humans…" Vegeta said sternly.

"Well he is part human" Bulma put her hands on her hips, "and look, is Goku meant to get some kind of heart virus in the future?"

"I wonder who he gets that virus from." Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, he was suspicious. Bulma her husband's eyes, and then she looked at the baby in his arms, should she take the chance?

"You're right. Let's take him to the hospital. Although I think you're completely wrong…it's not worth the risk, is it?" Bulma threw some clothes at the prince, "now get dressed properly would you!" She took her son and carried him down stars and prepared the car and strapped in the baby seat. Vegeta met her downstairs wearing the same shorts and a tight fitting white singlet.

Bulma was always the driver though Vegeta could easily ride a motorbike. She took her little family to the hospital and in her heart she was hoping she was right and that there was nothing seriously wrong with her baby.

3 hours later…

"I told you!" Bulma beamed as she got the report back from the doctor giving Trunks the all clear, it was just a simple fever after all and she couldn't be happier. Trunks was prescribed some syrup and that was all. Vegeta remained quite, even on the trip home.

"What's wrong now?" She asked, she looked into the review mirror, Trunks was sleeping and the redness in his face a settled down quite a bit.

"It's not long now, you know, until the androids come" Vegeta mumbled, he couldn't even face her.

"Yeah, but you've trained the best you could. All of you are prepared, I'm sure it will be different than what was meant to happen in the future, after all, you are a super saiyan now."

"I don't have a choice now, I can't fail….I mean, I sort of understand how in all those fights before how Kakarot never gave up, it just wasn't an option for him and for me…giving up would mean losing you and my son, I just can't let that happen, it isn't an option for me…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

a/n: I just had to continue, there are just so many issues you can explore with Vegeta, he is just a real complex character, I think that's why we all adore him so much, also because he's such a darn hottie. The smirk, the body, the attitude…let's face it, it only gets better with future Trunks!

Anyway, who feels like seeing someone handing out punches of revenge? Read on…and please R&R!

……….warning:Yamcha bashing imminent……….

Things aren't just simple anymore. I use to be a killing machine, I never felt remorse or regret, killing was what I was made to do, it was my life. My life now, it's too complicated and with doom heading our way I can't say I'm not afraid anymore because, for the first time in my whole life I do feel dear, but not for myself, but for what is now supposed to be my family. Perhaps I am growing soft in my old age, but perhaps it's because I've allowed myself to care so much for other beings. I couldn't give a damn about losing anyone else or losing the planet but I think now I would give up my life for without a doubt. I wonder what my father would be thinking of me right now, would he be proud? Sure, I feel helpless and slightly dopey around her but then my training has succeeded past my own expectations, there feels like there's no limit. How far can I push myself now? Blast these stupid fucking emotions, it's all because of here that I feel them in the first place, but then there is also the boy now…

Vegeta tossed and turned in his sleep, and although his eyes were closed his mind would not settle. Time was going by quickly, he had but a few weeks of peace before the androids were supposed to arrive. His son was still an infant but his energy level was significant, he knew that someday he would be a great fighter. Bulma was awake though, just staring at her restless husband, she had a feeling she knew what he was thinking about and she felt such deep pity for him, it was mostly up to him and Goku for the upcoming battle and they were the ones with the family to lose, it didn't seem fair but that's was the way things would be from now on, two super saiyans fighting for the planet and for their love. She caressed his forehead, stroking it gently.

The next day…

Vegeta was working out in the gravity chamber, he had upped the level to 500g and his muscles were straining from the excessive effort he was putting in and from exhaustion. He was seeing how far he could go before he would need to transform and he felt there was still a lot of work that needed to be done. The trainer bots were zooming around him, blasting laser beams in all directions, the prince tested his speed but under the instructions of Dr Briefs he did not attempt to destroy the little bots again, apparently they were quite expensive to repair. He dodged each bot successfully until, after about six hours or so of training the bots batteries finally died.

Bulma was out the front of the house, playing with baby Trunks, the boy was just beginning to learn how to walk and Mrs Briefs was watching on in admiration of her little grandson.

"Awe! He's so strong!" Mrs Briefs exclaimed.

Vegeta stepped out of the gravity chamber, his chest bear, wearing only small black shorts and a white towel draping over his shoulders, "he's only going to get stronger!"

"Oh please! He's just learning how to walk, not save the world or anything!" Bulma laughed as her son took another three steps towards her. His arms were outstretched and there was a determined look on his face, he was concentrating very hard and Vegeta noticed how his son's energy flared slightly with each step.

"Whatever" Vegeta shrugged and headed towards the house, patting his mate on her bum playfully as he brushed pass her, "I think I might go out for bit, I won't be long."

"Ok, but please tike the Suzuki instead of flying around, that can really freak out the locals if you know what I mean" Bulma warned. Vegeta just grunted in response, Bulma took that as a yes. She thought it was funny how she could work him out sometimes when he barely said anything.

Vegeta showered quickly and looked for some daywear. He liked most of the clothes Bulma had bought him, but others, like the pink Badman shirt were just plain silly and he knew she had given them to him just to piss him off, and most of the time it worked. He found his favorite pair of black jeans, a dirty old white tank top and his Badman black leather jack matching with some seriously hot black biker boots. He stood in front of the full length mirror in the bath room and grinned, he looked like some evil gang member and he thought he looked cool. He didn't bother with a helmet, there was no way any sort of road accident was going to seriously hurt him and if the cops pulled him over he could just fly off somewhere. The prince took one last glimpse of himself before he went downstairs and towards the door that lead to the garage, where he kept his beautiful red 1100cc Suzuki bike. He pressed the automatic door for the garage so he could back out his bike, then he hopped on and sped off, waving to his mate as he passed her by.

He felt he owed someone a visit, someone he hadn't seen in over a year. All of the thoughts that were running through his head last night were still there; there was just something he could not let go. He had indeed fallen for Bulma, and, because of his pride, he just could let her go through all of that pain when he had abandoned her for nothing, she had been to hell and back when he should have been by her side, and although from that moment on he had loved her; he had never sought justice for her. A primal instinct was flowing through his veins; his heat was pounding fast but at a steady rate and he felt his chi flowing through his body, he felt it grow and surge throughout his entire being. His bike was going at full speed heading into Satan City, going at what he thought was a lazy 175km/ph, his legs were gripping the side of the bike as he turned the sharper corners, he could feel the tar road grazing his knee and feel the power of the beast of a machine underneath him.

"You thought you got away. You thought I would never come back. For once I'm happy to cross paths with you again, so that I may end yours!" Vegeta growled under his breath as he soared down the highway.


End file.
